User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Boer Guerillas vs. Chinese Communist Warrior
Boer Guerillas: The Dutch freedom fighters who fought Great Britain with vicious hit-and-run tactics in the Second Boer War to achieve independence! Chinese Communist Warriors: The peasant-warriors led by Mao Zedong who fought the Nationalists and triumphed to unify China under Communism! WHO IS DEADLIEST? The Boers were Dutch-speaking farmers and peasants (Boer literally means "Farmer") who had been in conflict with the British Empire for a long time. The British had occupied the Cape Colony after defeating the Dutch defenders at the Battle of Blaauberg. Things escalated and eventually the people rose up in arms against the British intruders.n The Boers used effective hit-and-run tactics and made excellent use of snipers and booby-traps. After a long and bloody conflict, the Boers successfully ousted their oppressors - at an enormous cost. Many Boers and their families were herded into small camps under despicable conditions - these camps were known as "concentration camps". China was in a state of civil war after WWII and the anti-Communist regime led by Chiang-Kai Shek dominated the battlefield. They had defeated the small rural Comunist forces again and again with their better funded and trained army. The Communists were forced to trek across China in what has become known as "The Long March" in which any died of disease and apalling weather conditions. These events and several others brought sympathy to the Communists from local peasants and villagers, and events unfolded much in a fashion like they would in Vietnam 20 years later, with guerilla hit-and-run tactics and booby traps defeating a larger and better trained force. The Communists ultimately triumphed in the Chinese Civil War and China has remained Communist ever since. Battle: ﻿Boer Guerillas: Chinese Communist Warriors: In a thick woodland forest, five Boer guerillas lie in ambush for any unspuspectng trespassers. The leader, perched in the crook of a branch, whispers down to his group, "Indringers!" ("Intruders!") The Boers nod and crouch deeper in their foliage. Across a nearby stream appproach five Chinese Communist Warriors, guns at the ready, searching about for opposition. Ass they attempt to cross the stream, they hear a yell, "ATTACK!" Gunshots pierce the air and one Chinese Communist drops to the ground with a gaping bullet hole in his neck. The Chinese Communists fall back across the stream and return fire, missing. The Boers yell loudly and run deeper into the forest, raising their guns high in the air intimidatingly. The Communist squad leader signals to his men to proceed. They continue forward, albeit more cuatiously, and this time they are prepared when they hear the crack of a foot in the bushes ahead. Ordering his men to hold back, the Communist leader takes out a grenade, lights it, and lobs it at the bush. Silnce.... then BOOM! Grass, dirt, and blood fly up in the shower of sparks and flames and a Boer guerilla tumbles out of the bush, dead. The Communists spread out and go off in the forest in two different directions. Two Boers watch from the trees above and one grabs his Mauser pistol, aims briefly, and fires right at one of the unsuspecting Communist's heads. The Boers scramble down the tree and before the second Communist warrior can react, one of the Boers slashes at his arm with his plantation knife. The Chinese Communist retaliates with a punch to the gut and as the Boer falls back the Communist unloads two clips into his head. He looks up to see the other Boer with his Mauser rifle, bayonet attatched. The Boer snarls as he plunges the blade into the Communist's stomach. Wrenching the baypnet out, the Boer watches the Chinese warrior cough up blood and die. The Boer wipes the blood on his pants and heads off towards his companions. The other two Chinese Communists find the leader Boer and one of his subordinates aiming at them down the way. The leader Communist dives to the side but his comrade his shot in the stomach and leg and falls wounded. The Communist leader aims with his Mosin-Nagant and shoots the Boer subordinate in the head. The Boer falls back and lays splayed out in the grass, blood leaking from his forehead. Turning, he sees another Boer runningat him with a bayonet on his rifle but another quick shot from the Mosin-Nagant dispatches of that Boer warrior too. The Boer leader runs down the woods, taking cover behind the trees, and manages to shoot and kill theinjured Cinese Communist. He attatches a bayonet to his rifle and charges at the Chinese warrior. The Chinese leadeer grabs his machete and swings at the Boer, who ducks back warily. Another swing cuts off the Boer's arm, leaving a bloody stump. Horrified, the Boer looks up to see the Chinese Communist leader swing the bloody machete at his neck, killing him. The Chinese ommunist looks at the dead body, raises his machete in the air and shouts"勝利！" ("Victory!") Winner: Chinese Communist Warrior Category:Blog posts